


Shooting Stars

by KawaiiDesuSasuke



Category: Bandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Internet, Internet Friends, M/M, everyones mouth, franks mouth, gerards mouth, i dont actually know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiDesuSasuke/pseuds/KawaiiDesuSasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero was tired. Tired of his boring life. What's happens when his online friend moves to his town? I suck at summaries so please read. For me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!! You're reading my first ever fanfiction. Thank you for doing that. I'd like to go ahead and say that this wasn't planned, at all. Its based on fictionallll pairings and I don't own any of the characters. Happy birthday to Frankie and happy Halloween to everyone and have a wonderful day! You deserve it.   
> *important* I'm so sorry the spacing is so messed up. I really wanna post this today so forgive me! It'll be better next time, I promise! *importance closed*

   Frank Iero was tired. Tired of his boring, lonely life. Tired of getting beat up and picked on constantly by everyone who was the slightest bit different than him. He only really had three people to consider friends - Ray, Brendon, and Gerard. Ray was pretty cool, they played guitar together sometimes. And Brendon was nice, kinda pushy but he was cool. And Gerard. Fuck, _Gerard._                                        Let's just start off by saying that Gerard and Frank had never _actually_  met. But that didn't matter to either of them, they were still the best of friends even if they'd never touched each other of seen the other face to face. They'd gotton pretty close though - lots of Skype calls and an unhealthy amount of texting. Basically all they talked about was their lives, bands, shitty horror movies and Gerard's horrible boyfriend, Bert. He sucked.                      It was easy for Frank to have an online friend - no worrying about his horrible face, his sexuality, and pretty easy secret-telling because Frank could always stop talking to Gerard forever if he suddenly hated him. They both knew of the dangers of online friends, blah blah blah, but they didn't care. They still wanted to meet eachother, hug eachother, watch movies together, and do other crazy shit together.                                         Frank really liked Gee. Like, _really,_ liked him. That was the only secret he couldn't bring himself to confess to the older male, not wanting to ruin their friendship and die of the embarrassment of being rejected.                           Franks thoughts were innterupted by his phone vibrating. He checked his messages. It was Gerard.

          _heyyy jerk. i have important news. can u skype?_

       Frank replied immediately.

         _just doing homework, go ahead._

     Frank ran to get his headphones, curious of the "news" Gerard had for him. He stopped in the bathroom, fixed his too-long black hair and eyeliner, and got back in his bedroom about a minute before Gerard called him.                                           "Hey Frankiieeeee," Gerard's face appeared on his screen, a stupid smile spreading across his face.                                 "Hey, Gee. What's up with the hair? Looks amazing," Frank said, gesturing to Gerard's newly bright red hair. He looked so hot, a cute grin on his face, those gorgoeus green eyes and that tiny little nose. And, fuck, those _lips_    "You really like it? I did it yesterday, but I wanted to wait for our next call to show you," he leaned back in his chair. "But that's not why I called you. I have very exiting information to tell you, so prepare yourself. Frank gave him a questioning look. Gee just stared at him.                                                                    "Tell me already, bastard," Gerard then took a deep breath, and held it in way longer than neccesary. The jerk.                     "I'm moving. To Jersey. And I know this is gonna sound extremely weird, and you don't have to tell me, but uh, I was wondering what town you lived in?" Franks heart stopped. He was moving. To _Jersey._     "Holy shit. Dude, are you serious? I'll totally tell you what town I live in, as long as this isn't some lame joke.                                                                              "Its not, I promise. My mom found a new job and said we'd be leaving in a month." Frank thought he was going to die. His crush, _Gerard fucking Way_ , was moving to _his_  state.                        "Oh my god. Fuck, yeah, where are you going? Oh, I live in Belleville, by the way. _Fuck_. I can't believe this." Gerard looked at his phone screen.                                                                          "It says.... Belleville! Holy fuck! Frankie, this was meant to be! Oh my god, this month is going to be the worst month of my life!" Frank couldn't contain his excitement. He squealed. Fucking  _squealed._               "Ohmygod, _Gee_. You've to be kidding me. I am like, the happiest person right now. This is great. Look, man, I gotta go. I'll see you later. Byeeee".                                                                       "Alright, Frankie. Bye." Gerard smiled, ending the call.


	2. the arrivaL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I havent posted but you dont need to know why because youre not my mom k byE  
> But enjoyyyyy

The problem with Gerard moving was the wait. It was possibly the worst thing Frank had to deal with, knowing his best friend whom he'd never met would soon move to his town and it wouldnt hurry up and happen. But he had to deal with it, because it was most definitely going to be worth the wait. Probably. If Gerard liked him. A guy can dream, okay?

It was the day before his arrival, and Gerard decided to Skype Frank before his family left for the airport. They decided Frank was going to pick Gerard and his family up with his best friend Jamia. It was going to be a wild adventure.

"Heyy frankie. How are you?"

Frank really didnt want to answer that. He was freaking the fuck out. His mind was full of random, unrealistic scenarios that involved aliens, airports, and Gerard.

"Im fine.... just ready for you to be here, honestly."

Frank said, because he was super smooth and great at hiding his super massive love for Gerard, and just friends would totally say something like that, right? No. Frank fucked up. But he was honestly too nervous to care.

"Alright Frankie, we're going to head to the airport now. See you in a couple hours" he winked.

And with that franks knight in a shining leather jacket left, ready to see poor old nervous frankie in real life. Wow.

*****

"I dont understand why you you always talked about this guy like he's nothing. You so obviously have a thing for him."

"No, jamia, I dont! Also open your eyes please, you almost ran into like ten people. Pay attention to where you're walking."

"Sorry, grand master sass. When is this red-haired 'totally not hot, hes average jamia' getting here?" Jamia questioned. Frank didnt know why they were friends at all honestly.

"He should be here by n-" frank was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his torso from behind. He let out a totally completely manly squeal, causing mystery man to laugh. It was adorable.

Which is when Frank realized that only one person laughed like that. He turned around in the mans arms and yep, that was Gerard, and they were super close, and jamia is making faces and-

Frank was cut off by gerard squeezing him in a suffocating hug, and oh god, he smelled really good, Exactly as frank expected him to.

"Hey, Frankie. Didnt think you were as cute as this in person."

"Didnt think your hair was this red in person."

"Touché."

They stayed loke that for a while, talking nonsense and hugging a lot until Frank heard someone clear their throat in annoyance behind him.

Gerard pointed to a skinny boy in glasses with super crazy hair. It kind of suited him. "This is my brother, Mikey and my mom, Donna." He pointed to his mom, apparently, who probably looked a lot like her son under all that makeup.

"Hi, Ms. Way, Mikey, I'm Frank, and this idiot over here is Jamia." He was rewarded with a nice slap on the head for that one, but he was too happy to care.

Gerard then pecked his nose, and like the smooth motherfucker he is, plays it off like nothing happened, smirking at Frank and leading the group to the baggage claim.

And that was the story of how Frank Iero died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading stay street ill update next year ;) except I cant wink  
> ALSO IF YOU DONT COMMENT I THINK YOU DONT LIKE IT AND IT YOU DONT LIKE IT I DONT POST PLS JUST SAY SOMETHING STUPID TO LET ME KNOW HAVE A NICE DAY I'm so greedy jhhhhhmd


End file.
